fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Ray
Magic Ray (魔力光線 (マジック・レイ), Majikku Rei lit. Magical Power Beam) is an uncategorized magic spell that is of no magic type—instead, it is said to be incredibly easy to learn, and thus rather basic. Within the Rune Knights, it is very often the first spell that is taught, along with Defenser and Mystic Cage. Magic Ray does as the name says—it allows the user to fire a beam of pure, concentrated magical power at their enemy. Description When the Rune Knights were first formed, the head of the Magic Council reasoned that most magicians joining would be need to taught several spells in order to maximize their effectiveness. However, since many magicians joining were simply starting to discover magic, and didn't know the intricacies of high-tier spells, the head decided to simplify the spells learnt so that they would be easy and fast to teach, yet effective- "like fast food". Magic Ray is one of three spells taught, along with the barrier Defenser and the trap spell called Mystic Cage. The reason all three were chosen is because of their sheer versatility, as they're all capable of being modified in almost any way that the caster wishes. When performing Magic Ray, the user utilizes coherent particles of eternano, which are charged by the user's magical power as to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; essentially, a powerful ray of pure magical energy. What is so notable about Magic Ray is that everything about it can be customized, from the trajectory, the properties, and even the shape and firing position. The user is capable of altering the trajectory of the attack to the point that it can undergo several complex maneuvers, which can, in extreme cases, allow the user to strike more than one opponent with relative ease. Indeed, the speed settings are capable of being altered as well, though this is stuck to two settings. Version one causes the user to unleash a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach weak defenses –even able to smash through steel and assorted metals- but in this case, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating their personal defense spells are significantly reduced due to the lower transference of magical power in the Magic Ray; though because of the high velocity of the attack, it's certain that it will reach its target. Version two is more like a classic "ki attack" from fiction, as the magical particles have less velocity, and while generally less penetrating, the particles quickly transfer their energy to the target upon contact, reverting to pure heat and destroying the target from within. Interestingly, Magic Ray has a special function—when using an elemental Lacrima as a medium to launch the spell, the composition of the spell reacts with the particular type of elemental magic contained within the Lacrima, allowing it to change into theoretically any elemental type; also giving Magic Ray a large type coverage. In addition, Magic Ray has been modified by the creator of the spell to attack the opponent from within in any form if a foolish Slayer attempts to devour it in any of its elemental forms, meaning the only way to properly defend against it is to use an actual magic. Trivia *Magic Ray was based upon various beam attacks from a myriad of shōnen anime and manga, as well as the Techno Blast attack from Pokémon. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Spells Category:Uncategorized Spells Category:Magic Skill